Linda Kesyk
Linda Kesyk is the Caroline's Chief Engineer, hired in 3555. Appearance Slim physique, shorter than most; is of Korean descent; short, black, messy hair; green eyes. Personal History The nickname "Spanners" was given to her by some friends of hers back when she was in the Royal Izeran Space Force. It originated from her habit of always carrying a hydrospanner with her at all times. Linda’s parents were (and still are) wealthy corporate executives from Earth. Having spent some time on planet Remia (an Izeran territory) during a business trip, they decided they liked it enough to live there, and eventually ended up starting a family there. Thus, Linda was born, and raised entirely in Izera. Linda’s childhood, spent in the lap of luxury, was fairly unremarkable, save for the fact that she was always well ahead of any of her peers in regards to her understanding of mathematics and science, even at the prestigious private school she attended. She was a quiet and well-behaved child, but she changed quite dramatically upon entering her teenage years. Teenaged Linda developed a rebellious streak a mile wide and was soon speaking up and speaking confidently. She was a very opinionated girl, and despite her parents’ best efforts, frequently found herself in trouble for getting into fights with other students. Nevertheless, her academic performance was exceptional and she graduated at the top of her class, despite her record being marred by numerous detentions. Quickly accepted into one of Izera’s top universities despite her history of trouble, Linda initially pursued a degree in Civil Engineering but soon dismissed it as boring, so she decided instead to pursue a double major in Aerospace Engineering and Electrical Engineering. Exhibiting a startling aptitude (or at least tremendous enthusiasm) for seemingly all things engineering, Linda was soon at the top of her class once again, though she still found herself bogged down by her unfortunate tendency to have sometimes-violent scuffles with other students. At one point, she narrowly avoided jail time after breaking another student’s nose. She accused him of sabotaging her friend’s work, and attempting to get said friend expelled by framing her as a plagiarist. Both the school and Linda’s parents did what they could to get the incident brushed under the rug, so to speak. After graduating with high marks but no honours (due to her being a troublemaker), Linda decided that she wanted to join the military, so that she could put her engineering skills to good use and, she hoped, see the galaxy at the same time. She enlisted, much to the chagrin of her parents, and served in the Izeran Space Force for 4 years as a Combat Engineer. Despite enjoying her time working on starships and the occasional space station, Linda quickly grew disillusioned with the Izeran military, and was frequently disciplined for talking back to her superiors. Although she was fully prepared to deal with the consequences of being a smart-ass, her military career all but ended after she attacked her Commanding Officer. She accused him of sexually harassing her, and while the subsequent investigation found that the officer in question was guilty of some misconduct, Linda’s response was deemed unnecessary and inappropriate. Although she avoided being discharged, she was shuffled into the Reserves, and quit the military shortly after. Seeking excitement and still eager to exercise her skills, Linda took the advice of a rather unscrupulous friend and soon found herself taking not-quite-legal freelance contracts with “discreet merchants, ” cutting up old starships for parts and installing “frowned-upon” modifications for the kind of people who always had fake names. Enamoured with the idea of living dangerously, Linda soon fled the country and found herself taking freelance work with unabashed smugglers, though she tried her best to avoid the sentient trafficking or drug smuggling and the like. Family The Kesyk clan is a very large family, and thus, Linda has numerous aunts, uncles, cousins and several siblings, as well as a few nieces and nephews. Among the most prominent of her relatives are her parents, Susan and Robert Kesyk, both of whom are executives for major multinational corporations, and one of her aunts, Marianna Kesyk, who won the first Galactic Swordplay Tournament in 3545. Linda has 4 aunts, 4 uncles, 12 cousins, 5 nieces and 6 nephews. Susan and Robert Kesyk had 8 children, and they are: *Arymo Kesyk (32) - Deputy Chief Financial Officer *Charlie Kesyk (30) - Bank Manager *Lara Kesyk (28) - Physicist/Professor (PhD) *Linda Kesyk (26) - Freelance Mechanical Engineer *Vince Kesyk (24) - Accountant *Barbara Kesyk (22) - Software Developer/Entrepreneur *Justeph Kesyk (20) - Student/Unemployed *Sofie Kesyk (18) - Student/Unemployed Personality Despite frequent fights with her peers, Linda is actually more than happy to work in a team, and even during her teenage years, usually claimed that she was fighting to defend her friends (or at least, defend their honour). Her time in the military taught her how to work under a strict hierarchy, though her insistence on responding to superiors with snarky comments grew from the fact that she quickly came to resent the harsh rigidity and formality of the military’s command structure. Linda is a truly exceptional engineer, and is fascinated by just about every aspect of the discipline (even Civil Engineering, which she initially dismissed). Opinionated and stubborn, she is not well known for her tact and politeness, and sometimes enjoys making inappropriate jokes, but is loyal to her friends and is a kind person at heart. Credentials *BA in Aerospace Engineering, Electrical Engineering (from prestigious Izeran university) **Credits in Advanced Robotics, Computer Science *Royal Izeran Space Force; Combat Engineer; Lieutenant (4 years) *Freelancer; mechanic, smuggler (the past 2-ish years) Category:Caroline Crew Category:Izera Category:People Category:Humans Category:Izeran